


[Podfic] One Ring to rule them all - Or not?

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Humor, Not to be taken seriously, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Silly, The One Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord Sauron has just completed his Master Ring of Power. But what is he to do when a man shows up opposing him who can control metal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Ring to rule them all - Or not?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Ring to rule them all - Or not?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795102) by [Allegra Tale (Wingsister_Miri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsister_Miri/pseuds/Allegra%20Tale). 



> Fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**[podfic-bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)** square "Incorporate Music". Relatedly, I am not sorry - if I have to have that song stuck in my head all day, so do you :P 
> 
> Also posted to [DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/138376.html) (which has font credits & such) and [tumblr](http://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/148363436668/fandom-lord-of-the-rings-x-men-pairing-none).

cover art by sylvaine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[mp3](http:///sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5Blotrxxm%5D_one_ring_to_rule_them_all_or_not_%28allegra_tale%2Csylvaine%29.mp3) | 00:08:10 | 7.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[m4b](http:///sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5Blotrxxm%5D_one_ring_to_rule_them_all_or_not_%28allegra_tale%2Csylvaine%29.m4b) | 00:08:10 | 4.9 MB


End file.
